Two-component polyurethane forming compositions are widely used because of the many advantageous properties they exhibit. These compositions generally comprise a liquid binder component and a liquid hardener/crosslinker component. The liquid binder component may comprise an isocyanate-reactive component, such as a polyol, and the liquid crosslinker component may comprise a polyisocyanate. The addition reaction of the polyisocyanate with the isocyanate-reactive component, which can occur at ambient conditions, can produce crosslinked polyurethane networks that form coatings.